clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Wall of Fame
Because of the many great editors here the Wall recognizes these users. The people on the Wall shall get a template and will be respected. ---- The users here also get a fame template. ---- *Explorer 767: Explorer is up here for helping to build the Wiki up to what it is right now. His contributions are innumerable and he seems, in cases, to be the moderate TurtleShroom, taking a much calmer and level approach to a situation. A brilliant writer that commands a whole slew of literary, mathematical, linguistic, and even logical skills that have certainly made this wiki a better and more interesting place. *PogoPunk32: Anyone who questions this inclusion is a noob. This man has written most every article in Darktan's Army. He's formulated epic storylines, invented the Role Play system, and photoshopped signatures for several users all over the place. He was the first user in a long time to create an entirely new adventure from scratch, and the third user to ever make a true villain (Explorer made Mabel and DP made Link). He has now quit, and we honour him forever. *Dancing Penguin: One of the core recruiters in the oldest days of the Wiki, an expert mapmaker, and a part-time editor that gave us the first fan-made villain and a foundatation for future articles of that type, DP has greatly benefited this wiki in far more ways than any harm his infamous affection for a sinners' domain could ever measure up to. *TurtleShroom: The self-appointed censor, moral gaurdian, and, at times, leader of the site (whether the site wants it or not), TurtleShroom practices what he preaches and is infamously zealous in all causes he sides for. A complex man, he seems to flip-flop from mercy to wrath to kindess, and then to tolerance, back to wrath, and all the way through, an overly formal grammar structure. Ever religious, TurtleShroom, despite his frequent overreactions and blunt opinions, he nonetheless provides comfort and religious advice with boldness, and, despite his own opinions, he is called "very approachable" by fellow users. TurtleShroom helped expand the wiki and is a great contributor to this day. *Happyface: Happyface was one of the first editors, and former co-webmaster. Credited both with taking out Mariothemovie and giving dozens of highly entertaining superheroes and articles, he was an early and active user, before being taken out by unconstitutional law, only to return years later as a passive but very present Shout Box denizen, with blogs. *Barkjon: One of the first editors, and a bureaucrat. He helped bring in users and expanded/created many pages early on, and still does. A small-time editor, he preferred to expand awareness of the site and other users' reputations at the expense of his own edit count. Regarded as a close friend of TurtleShroom on other sites, Barkjon's spot on the wall is primarily honorary and as thanks for his early and important regard for the site's foundations. * Triskelle: A truly great editor, Triskelle deserves to be here for his such great dedication to this wiki. His awesomeness helped write the Great Darktonian Pie War. It was Triskelle who gave us Freezeland, his character, The Elemental Amulets, Arda, part of Khanzem, and edits that can not be measured on a special page alone. Most any article he wrote is either HQA, an unerasable part of the absolute core of continuity, or just plain awesome. Often, it is all three. * Bugzy: Bugzy has proved invaluable in dicipline measures, as well as detecting evidence flaws and defense of the innocent in conflict. In addition, he has contributed to very entertaining articles and continued to help carry out discipline until he moved on. Considered both in jest and in seriousness as the epitome of both "epic win" and logic, Bugzy has become a celebrity in his own right. The ghost of his works still can be found in the site's very interface. If you delete a page, you're calling Bugzy and his Mafia- yes, Mafia -accomplaces to take that page "for a ride". * Mariothemovie: OUR FOUNDER. Mariothemovie is put up here for founding the Fanon Wiki... that's it. No, really... that's it. *Kwiksilver: Compassionate, brilliant, and creative, Kwiksilver is credited both for heavy expansion of core articles, creation of core articles, and notably, the wiki's concept of time travel, which combines elements from all over in only a way that he could do. Oh, and he somehow managed to sneak a million Doctor Who references and ideas into his work, going so far as to successfully import Doctor Who himself seamlessly. *Speeddasher: Speeddasher is an amazing editor, and is dedicated a lot to this wiki. He is notable for his elaborate backstories and masterpecies that grace our image sector. A reknowned parodist and very philantropic, he accepted many requests for no particular reason other than kindness. He salvaged a long-forgotton LQA and morphed it into a very influential, albeit it specialized, niche villain that also makes a cameo in the site's very interface. *Tails6000: Initially laughed at for atrocious grammar and a lack of understanding of wiki functions, he showed everyone when he began to use proper English and wrote for the site. He astounded us all with creative and unique parodies, and, in a way, helped usher the age of parodies in for the Masses (in conjunction with other users), making him a vital part to how our wiki works today. Tails is famous for his parodies and his tolerance and encouragement of others to edit his own work. Himself once viewed as a Noob, he alays takes the time to outstretch his hand to new users, and is responsible for encouraging many other once-amatuer users into upgrading their literacy and going on to become brilliant editors. *Ninjinian: The self-crowned Cookie Master has worked hard to help this site by adding great articles like UnitedTerra and pushing for sysops' rights. We can credit him for catapulting all other minor nations into their well-deserved spotlight. As the user holding sole credit for taking the spotlight away from just the mainland of Antarctica, anyone who has written their own country owes him a debt of gratitude. *EternalMagma: EternalMagma, formerly known as Metalmanager, has created great art and articles for the fanon, and he deserves this space on the Wall of Fame. An interesting fellow with a tendancy to look at things from different angles towards his peers, he also holds the facinating distinction of being the only genuine adherent to the Emoist doctrine. If his self-videos are anything to go by, he also has great taste in hairstyles and poetry. *Screwball86: This user has been around for a while, and has contributed a lot to the CP Fanon Wiki. Screwball holds a facinating honor of rising to fame not by making some strange and powerful character, but by simply depicting his own character as an ordinary penguin in extraordinary circumstances. This humility is outstanding and rare in a database of very powerful creatures. In addition to being gracefully humble, Screwball gave us holiday specials, something which no one really decided to do outside of one isolated incident with a bunch of nerds. *Mectrixctic: Metric pushed the limit of the COC in a good way, creating articles that were, at first, controversial, but are now key and integrated parts of the database. Her expansion of the envelope has made this database a better place. She holds the bittersweet honor of also bringing to attention one of the first elements of genuine and controversial darkness- demons -to the site, which, after several moral reforms, still made it in as grandfathered relics of the past, and vital continuity. She also has a knack of keeping the censors on their toes, sneaking in things that, while obviously controversial, even rulebreaking, sit in their articles for ages, because of their clever and subtle wording. Whether this is a good thing or not depends entirely on who is asked. *Pufflezzz: Pufflezzz can be credited with introducing romance back into the database, as well as adding more contemporary subcultures that may not have been added by less-socially integrated users. We owe to her the "popular" stereotype and an expansion of Darktan's Army. She also paved the bridge later taken by Corai, who, in some ways, succeeded her in many different ideas and aspects. She certainly took a path less travelled, and this has made all the difference, also resulting in her enshrinment on the Wall. *ZK: a rougue troll turned hero, ZK has given us a wave of epic articles, assistance, and maintenance that rivals Bugzy at his own game. To ZK, we attribute April Fools' 2010, the current Main Page layout, and several coding functions that allow for such ritzy displays of altering images and quotes. The only worthy successor of Bugzy's unreachable role as the epitome of "win", his dedication- when he feels like it -to the database has improved everything it touches, and his overall respect for the site's rules (despite his personal neutrality on such) makes him a truly worthy user for the Wall of Fame. Oh, and his work isn't too shabby, either! As if this wasn't epic enough, he was and is the only user that directly argued with TurtleShroom and, not only did he win, but he defeated him, hard. Since everyone needs to be put in their place at least once to avoid cockiness, this did far more for the site than it seems to do at first glance. *Sanchonachos: what TurtleShroom is to law and politics, what Explorer is to math, and what Pufflezzz is to romance, so too does Sanchonachos command total mastery of all things aviation. The go-to man for aviation, for airports, and air travel, he is the best reference to air travel. Have you ever read an article on airports or airlines (apparently, there's a major difference which he taught us)? Thank Sanchonachos. Sanchonachos is one of those hard-working users swept under the rug because things like airports don't seem important or "notable" to the "big picture" of the site. This is simply not true, though, because if your character gets on a plane, Sancho has helped you write. With recognition long overdue, Sancho certainly deserves a palce on the Wall. *Flywish: a highly dedicated user with no noticable specialization or one writable talent, he tirelessly and daily contributes all over the site without pattern or topic, making him a noteworthy jack-of-all-trades, whose time and attention to all of the site, plus his large-scale adoptions and LQA salvation, certainly hands him a spot of eternal recognition. *Swiss Ninja: one of the stranger users with a facinating backstory, Swiss Ninja holds the amazing distinction of being the only truly successful Mary Sue. Eventually accepting and later embracing his character's lofty and better-than-you impression, he became a fountain of comedy as his character, time and time again, ate humble pie for the amusement of himself and his readers. He even chose to use a side-character over Swiss Ninja (the character) himself, so that he could continue to cook up humble pie whilst entertaining his down-to-earth writings. He also wrote several small countries, which in and of themselves are great reads, but when coupled together, form a complex web that spawned five tales of warfare. Category:Site administration